


Tell Me One Thing

by uhpockuhlipz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SO MUCH FLUFF, a 2.15 add-on fic, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhpockuhlipz/pseuds/uhpockuhlipz
Summary: Kara saves Lena's life as she's pitched off a balcony and manages to out herself without realizing. Lena comes to visit after Kara gets fired. Life goes on.A 2.15 add-on fic





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Tell Me One Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007516) by [Dusty_words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_words/pseuds/Dusty_words)



> Ummmmm hello Exodus was such a good episode???? Y'all, I'm Gay As Fuck for Lena Luthor and so is Kara. ENJOY! xo

Kara stares at the screen where the blog entry now resides, bold and declarative. Honest, but a risk. Worth the risk, she tells herself again and again as the dread pools in her stomach. It means she’s saving lives, and that’s the most important job she has.

  


(She tries to pretend that Catco doesn’t matter, but it does, it does, it does.)

  


She’s still staring when her phone rings, Lena’s name on the display. The sight of it has her heart flipping – because she’ll have news, Kara tells herself – and she stands as she answers, spinning away from Mon-el as if that might somehow lend them some modicum of privacy. He says something behind her, but she isn’t paying attention. Her focus is entirely on Lena.

  


And Lena does have news, good news. She’s found something. But even as she speaks, Kara hears a shift in her tone, hears a subtle change in her breathing. Not enough of a tell for someone with human ears, but enough for Kara to take note. Her brow creases even before she hears the clatter of the falling phone, some sort of electric zap, the crash of something heavy, the scrape of her desk across the floor.

  


“Lena?” she calls, startled, her heart leaping in her chest (an unpleasant sensation now, so unlike how it had felt when she was answering the phone). She hears Lena’s voice, but it’s tinny and far away – _stay back! -_ And Kara says her name with more urgency. _Pick up the phone,_ she thinks frantically. But she hears more in the room now. The whoosh of the balcony door opening, the clomp of heavy feet, the grunt of a man.

  


She’s out of her clothes and in the sky before she can think, her phone falling from her hand and onto her own apartment floor, still connected to Lena’s. As if that connection can tether Lena safely to her as she flies across the city.

  


(Faster, faster, dread curling in her stomach, the idea that she might not make it in time swimming through her head. She’s never flown so fast.)

  


She reaches L-Corp just as Lena is sent toppling over the railing of her balcony and instantly she’s there, her arms locking around Lena’s waist, one hand cradling her head to keep her neck from snapping with the abrupt force of the stop. She shifts her more securely in her arms, one arm under her legs and the other under her back, the relief pouring into her like wine when Lena’s wide eyes stare back at her and her arms lock around Kara’s neck.

  


“Supergirl,” she breathes, shuddering in her hold. Kara cradles her closer. “You… you saved me.”

  


“She says with surprise in her voice for some reason,” Kara teases, exhaling shakily as she knocks her forehead so, so gently to Lena’s, eyes closing tight. She’s never felt so light in her life, floating just below the L-Corp balcony with Lena safe in her arms. But they can’t stay here like this. She can hear the heartbeats above them, hard and heavy, beating just a little quickly now from the scuffle.

  


And probably with how much trouble they think they’re in, having just shoved their boss’s daughter off a skyscraper.

  


When she opens her eyes, they’ve hardened to steel and she floats them up to the balcony with her grip just a little tighter around Lena’s body. “Drop something?” she quips (she’s pretty proud of herself for that one), and it takes everything in her to just knock them over instead of freezing them solid. It would be so easy. She feels the anger tight in her chest, the sharp, scratching claws of it, but Lena is still in her arms – so human, so delicate, trembling still – and she pushes it aside in order to set her down on the balcony. They both exhale, Lena’s breath trembling even as she spins back to face Kara immediately.

  


“How did you know?” Lena asks her, eyes wide, and Kara fumbles for a reply, rattling off some excuse about coffee with herself and trying not to cringe at the lie.

  


Lena offers her a smile and there’s the smallest hint of humor in it as she says, “Well that’s lucky.”

  


“Yeah,” Kara agrees, glad her excuse is readily accepted.

  


Lena goes on to explain what she’s discovered and gives Kara the location. Kara nods thoughtfully, thanks her for her help, and grabs the two men by their shirts, hauling them up into the air.

  


“You’ll be okay?” she asks.

  


“I’ll be fine. Go save the day, Supergirl.” She waves her off, stepping back into her office. Kara watches her despite her words, watches as she bends down and picks up the phone that had fallen to the floor. She wonders for a fleeting, panicking moment if she’ll bring it to her ear to try and give Kara some calming words on the other end of the still-connected line, but she only smiles and shakes her head, hitting the end call button. So Kara flies off towards the DEO, Lillian’s henchmen in hand.

  


She only registers when she’s halfway there what she’d said to Lena when she’d caught her, how she’d echoed the words Lena had given her as Kara. It occurs to her that Lena now definitely knows her secret.

  


And a moment later, it occurs to her that Lena had given her an out despite the confirmation.

  


(Her heart beats quickly, quickly, quickly, and it has nothing to do with the speed of her flight.)

  


//

  


She doesn’t know what to do about it so she decides to ignore it until everything else is settled.

  


And then she loses her job and it feels like nothing will ever be settled again.

  


(“Maybe you and Supergirl are enough,” she tells Mon-El, but oh, she lies. She lies, she lies. It’s not enough. _He’s_ not enough, and maybe she’s being unfair to them both.)

  


The loss of Catco is like the loss of a limb and Kara aches with the phantom ghost of it every day she wakes up and remembers she doesn’t have anywhere to go. It pushes everything else from her mind and she holes herself up to sulk – just for a few days, please, Alex – and avoids the outside world with gusto.

  


When she does see Lena again, it’s because she shows up unannounced at her apartment, quietly knocking on her door as if not quite certain she’d be welcome. Kara watches her through the door for several long seconds before calling out that it’s open from her spot on her couch, curled up beneath a pile of blankets. Lena pushes through the door, gives Kara a long look, and then quietly walks over to the couch to join her.

  


“I can go, if you want,” she says softly, “But I should warn you that I come bearing gifts and you might never want me to leave again once you taste them.” And she drops two bags brimming with baked goods onto Kara’s lap.

  


Kara stares at them because Lena didn’t just bring one for each of them, she’d brought many. Because Lena knows her secret and is still _here_ and still the same Lena and still isn’t pushing Kara to tell her despite the fact it’s so obvious that she knows. Her eyes fill and she purches forward, dragging Lena into a hug above the bags.

  


Lena’s arms slip around her and she soothes her with gentle words as she strokes slow lines down and up her back. “There now, sweetheart,” she murmurs, lips pressing to Kara’s temple. “I’ve got you. It’s okay.” And she tightens her hold, just a little, as Kara presses her face into her neck and cries.

  


“Oh, Kara, I’m so sorry,” she says when Kara tells her about losing her job. “I’m so, so sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you to-”

  


“You didn’t push, you suggested,” Kara corrects on a sigh. “I made the choice. And… and I stand by it. It wasn’t a surprise, Lena, I’m just… I loved my job, you know? And I loved Catco.”

  


“I’m sorry,” Lena says again, and it’s obvious she means it, just as it’s obvious she isn’t sure what to say. Kara sighs and sits up a little, wiping at her cheeks.

  


“You know,” she says softly, her eyes on her own fingers as she plucks at a loose thread on her blanket. Lena doesn’t bother to pretend she doesn’t know what Kara means. She only nods, catching Kara’s hand and hesitating a moment before twining their fingers. Probably saving her blanket’s life, Kara thinks absently. “I’ve wanted to tell you, but I didn’t know… how. Or if you’d want to hear it.”

  


“Don’t worry about it, Kara. Really,” she says when Kara gives her a doubtful look, her smile tinged with humor. “I have things I don’t say because I don’t know how, or if you’d want to hear them. I get it.”

  


“What kinds of things?” Kara asks, and Lena laughs and shakes her head, tugging her hand free to hand Kara a paper bag of baked goods.

  


“Try some,” she says, and it’s the only answer she gets.

  


(But she wonders, and she watches, and she waits.)

  


//

  


Kara finds a new job. She ends her relationship with Mon-el and she rebuilds her fractured relationship with Alex. She spends more and more time with Lena, lunch meet-ups turning into dinner meet-ups until she’s pretty sure that they’re maybe possibly actually dates.

  


They hang out at Kara’s too, sprawled across her couch and tangled together like puppies, Kara’s hands often lost in the fascinating mass of Lena’s dark hair.

  


(“Tell me one of the things you’re scared to tell me,” Kara requests one night, soft against the shell of Lena’s ear. “I want to hear it. I want to know.”

  


Lena lifts her head, turning it until their eyes meet. Kara loses herself in the nearly translucent green of her irises, the halo of blue around them, the way they flicker between Kara’s.

  


And she says, “I love you,” so softly.

  


Kara says, “I know,” and then kisses her, fingers threaded through black curls.

  


“I love you too.”)

  


**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I'm on tumblr @proudlyunicorn so hit me up. (: Drop a comment if you can. I love to hear from you!


End file.
